


Special

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘He passes a few people along the way, gaining looks of concern and shaking heads of those who call him stupid. Not even this stops him though, he runs down the blackened surface, on and on.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm a little Taekai anyone. I felt like I needed to get some kind of creativeness out of me, so this happened. Enjoy. XxX

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Tanned skin glows in the blaze of the sun. Each ray beating down to outline muscular arms and a sharp jaw. The man moves forward, feet shuffling and scuffing at the gravel beneath his worn and faded boots. The sound crunches as his feet move a little faster. Lighter on the way up but a noticeable force on the way down: thump, thump, thump. The small pebbles on the ground are shaking as his pace increases. The tattered laces of his ‘seen-better-days’ boots trail on the ground with a foreboding promise of tripping him up. He doesn’t though. Before the laces can once again scuffle against the arid ground of sand and gravel, they are slapping against wet tarmac.  
  
The taught muscles of the man’s legs are more prominent than ever as he continues to run. The sun is long gone, replaced by dark clouds and torrential rain. He smiles. Plump and full lips stretching into a wide grin, exuding nothing but sheer happiness however, just like the contrast of sun to rain, the figures eyes are saddened. His mouth – if viewed independently from the rest of his face, suggests nothing to be wrong.  
  
His eyes however, play a different tune. They hold a melancholy that can surpass any Shakespearian tragedy. His body continues to burn, each muscle becoming warmer, hotter (despite the rain soaking through his thin tank top) and his breathing is laboured. Cold wind whips over pink tresses of hair, now flattened and stuck to a clammy forehead. The rain is beating mercilessly with the wind, causing a freezing effect. The man doesn’t stop, his knees strain and he can feel the bones and his joints scraping, grinding with the exertion.  
  
He passes a few people along the way, gaining looks of concern and shaking heads of those who call him stupid. Not even this stops him though, he runs down the blackened surface, on and on. Until again, everything begins to shift. The black asphalt is replaced by green grass, the rain has vanished. Trees surround him, stretching for miles. The temperature is pleasant and should the man stop, he would feel it. Dark caramel eyes are laced with exhaustion now. Clothes weighed down from the recent downpour, body, energy and muscles still a blazing inferno. Hair soaked, forehead clammy. His fingers shake as he wills his body to push. To move. To run. He can’t stop, if he stops he will think. If he thinks it will hurt even more. Soon enough, the man is seeing tree after tree; each one looking the same as the next. Long stemmed grass slows him down further, tickling his ankles and dancing with the loose laces. His heart is pounding so fast he can hear it in his  
head.  
  
Then, a loud ‘umpfh’ as the male falls to the floor. The heels of his palms scraping harshly against the soil. Bootlaces finally betraying him. The grass, his last obstacle. His body is worn out as it collapses into the soft, green pasture.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
 _“I can’t do this anymore Jongin, I’m sorry” The older male sighs. Jongin isn’t sure what to do. He gazes into the other male’s eyes, searching for something but he isn’t sure what._  
  
 _“W-what do you mean? I don’t understand?” Jongin pleads, willing Taemin not to say those two words and yet, he is pushing him to say it anyway._  
  
 _“It’s over. I’m sorry.” Taemin says it. Two words that break the tanned male’s heart. Hazel eyes looking apologetic and yet, relieved._  
  
 _“I…I….Why? After all this time, why?” Jongin stutters, his eyes rapidly filling with tears that he doesn’t want to shed._  
  
 _“It’s just that… well, THIS.” The man gestures his hands towards Jongin’s body. “You’re special Jongin and I can’t deal with that special any more. At first it didn’t bother me, it was kind of cool. Look at what it has done to us though. Can you honestly say that you have been happy for the last two years?” Taemin states and Jongin realises now, what he was looking for in those eyes. He was looking for that glimmer of doubt, of feelings… of love. He can’t find it and that’s what scares him the most._  
  
 _“I can’t help being the way I am Taemin. I thought you loved me. For me, every part of me.” Jongin utters, defeated from the answers he has already found in his boyfriend’s eyes._  
  
 _“I do…I did. Somewhere along the way, it just became too much. I fell out of love, Jongin … WE fell out of love.” Taemin answers, his hand strokes through Jongin’s pink hair and glides across a tanned cheek._  
  
 _“You’re wrong.” Is the only response Jongin can offer as he pulls away from Taemin’s hand._  
  
 _“I’m wrong?” The older male asks, brow confused and face a little hurt at Jongin’s body language._  
  
 _“Yeah, you might have stopped loving me – but I NEVER stopped loving you.” Jongin speaks firmly but with a sadness that can only be expressed by the look in his eyes._  
  
 _With that, he walks out of the apartment. He makes sure to slam the door loudly as he begins to walk down the road. The weather is hot, burning and singeing his skin. He needs to escape, his heart hurting – breaking._  
  
 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
  
He lays in the grass, practically invisible to any passer-by. Not that there will be any people around here, the area is too remote, too … ‘special.’ Jongin hates that word. It used to fill him with love, reassurance and happiness. Those nights where he would become upset because he is different and he can’t control it, those were the same nights that Taemin held him close and told him he was ‘special’ and ‘perfect’ and ‘mine.’ A bunch of lies, he realises now. All words and no real emotion. He rolls over, eyes filling with tears. The bright blue sky mocks him for a second before turning into a sea of blurry colour. His body shakes, both from the dampness of his clothes and the sobs that escape his throat without permission.  
  
Loud cries and heartbroken screeches fill the empty forest.  
  
‘If a tree falls in the woods and nobody is there to hear it, does it still make a noise?’  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was random. I really like this piece, it was completely unplanned so sorry for the roughness it may have. I just felt like expressing something and started aimlessly writing with no direction, and this appeared. Ta Dah! Hahaha. Oh god, I actually have no idea if it is even any good, but I’m posting it anyway!! :P
> 
> Drop me a comment and I will love you forever and a day!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
